1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal watercraft. More specifically, this invention relates watercraft which incorporate inflatable flotation apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are many personal watercraft designed to accommodate a single individual and to provide suitable buoyancy and transport for that person. The primary application of such devices is to get the “fisherman” to his/her preferred fishing location and to support that person during the fishing activity. Such craft are produced in a large variety of configurations. Many are formed in a closed configuration such as a circle, oval or rectangle. Others have a pair of laterally opposed pontoons interconnected by a seat support structure. And still others have a U-shaped configuration with a supporting seat positioned between the parallel legs of the U. The open end of the U-shaped configuration offers substantial advantages by facilitating the entry of the occupant onto the seat of the device.
Buoyancy for these personal watercraft is provided by both rigid and flexible flotation methods. Rigid devices are often formed from sealed metal or fiberglass structures or water-impermeable, lightweight solids such as certain formulations of closed cell foam and other materials. The non-rigid devices are typically inflatable, formed from flexible and sealable plastic sheeting, woven and impregnated fabrics and rubber. These non-rigid devices are sealed so they may be inflated to produce the desired buoyancy and structural rigidity required to support the occupant and his/her equipment. An inherent disadvantage of an open ended (i.e. U-shaped) flexible flotation device is the tendency of the tube ends to collapse towards each other as the occupant's weight is applied to the seat suspended between the two legs of the device.
The following reviews the prior patent art, pointing out its merits and disadvantages relevant to the improvements provided by the novel features of the present invention.
Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,278) has invented a “floatable portable seat” for use by sportsman on a body of water. This device comprises an inflatable tube, which is discontinuous at least at one point to provide two terminal ends. In essence, Williams teaches a circular tube with a discontinuity whereby an occupant may “squeeze” between the tube ends to enter the device. After entry, the occupant removably connects the two ends of the circular but discontinuous tube together via cooperating buckles at the ends of the tube. The forward portion of the seat is also removably connected to the tube near the buckled ends. This connection of the tube ends partially reduces their tendency to collapse towards each other after the occupant's weight is applied to the seat. Exit of the occupant from the device can only be accomplished by disconnecting the seat and the tube ends from each other after which the occupant “squeezes” between the disconnected tube ends to exit.
Creek (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,400) discloses a flotation device for sportsman, which includes a U-shaped flotation tube assembly having a pair of opposing parallel legs which are encased by a fabric outer covering. A flexible seating platform is attached to the fabric covering. The seating platform is suspended between the parallel legs of the device. Creek provides a tensioning strap, which spans the outer perimeter of the U-shaped tube assembly and attaches to the ends of the opposing legs. The intent of this strap is to prevent the legs from collapsing inwardly when the occupant's weight is applied to the flexible seat connected between the two legs. This is in fact an inherent problem with all previous U-shaped non-rigid flotation devices.
Hannigan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,036) provides a U-shaped “flexible tube floating sling” comprising one or more buoyant flexible foam tubes. A sling is connected within the confines of the U-shape of the foam tubes. Hannigan takes advantage of the inherent collapse of the legs of the U to provide support of a prone or supine occupant. In this application, the occupant's head is placed on or near the closed portion of the U with his/her legs extending towards the open end of the U, the occupant's legs thus being supported by the collapsing tube ends.
Disclosures by Steel (U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,196) Alter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,450) and Huston (U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,489), each teach a pair of laterally disposed pontoon floats that are interconnected by a rigid framework that also supports the craft's seat. Thus the occupants of Steel's, Alter's and Huston's devices find it difficult to enter these craft from the water. These approaches also suffer the additional complexity of the rigid and interconnecting framework.
Much like Steel, Alter and Huston, Boddy (U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,899) teaches an inflatable chair consisting of two inflatable floats interconnected by a rigid/semi-rigid seat base, a floor section, an adjustable seat back and a waterproof covering. The rigid/semi-rigid seat base prevents the float ends from collapsing towards each other when the seat is occupied. In use, however, the rigid nature of the seat makes it difficult for a person in the water to enter the device and position himself/herself on the seat.
Saltel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,979) offer a design similar to that of Hannigan. This disclosure teaches a U-shaped “floating water chair”. In this invention, a mesh seat is formed between the legs of the U. The mesh chair seat has a tube sewn into the outer edge following the U-shape of the seat. The tube thus formed is sized to accept common closed cell foam water toys. When the water toy is fully inserted into the sewn tube, buoyancy is provided to the chair. Saltel does not provide means to prevent the tube ends from collapsing towards each other as weight is applied to the seat.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system by which the legs of a non-rigid U-shaped flotation device or watercraft may be maintained in parallel relationship with each other at all times. Furthermore, it is a specific object of this invention to provide a device or watercraft which maintains the parallel relationship of the legs when a person is occupying a seat connected between the device's legs. It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a watercraft, which does not restrict or hinder entry of the craft's occupant from the water. It is still a further object of this invention to provide a system for maintaining the parallel relationship of the two legs of a U-shaped water flotation device that is simple, reliable, durable, adjustable and fabricated from common materials.